


Ain't Got Game

by Lostxcow



Series: little ideas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Feminist Derek, Jackson is a dick, M/M, Oblivious Derek, mention of Heather, mention of Heather's death, mention of malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostxcow/pseuds/Lostxcow
Summary: When Jackson and Isaac make a bet about who has the most 'game' and Stiles thinks he has some even after dating Derek for 7 years.orStiles frowns. “What about Malia? I dated her.”“Derek’s cousin. Same blood. Counts as 1 person. That 1 person still being Derek. Next.” Jackson says, bored.Stiles deflates. Now that wasn’t fair.





	Ain't Got Game

**Author's Note:**

> I think I like writing little stories than long chaptered ones. Less commitment.

 

“I can totally hit that.” Jackson scoffs and takes a swig of his beer.

They were all pretty tipsy by now. Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Jackson have been sitting in this booth for 2 hours.

Isaac raises an eyebrow at his statement and lets out a laugh, “You wish. She’s way out of your league. Besides, someone like her probably has friends that you’ve already slept with.”

Jackson gives him a sly smirk, “What? You think you can?” Isaac shrugs for his response and takes a sip of his drink. Jackson now raises his eyebrow at Isaac’s boldness. Usually Isaac is more reserved with his choices of partners. It’s not normal to challenge Jackson like this. “Oh, pretty boy? Fine. Let’s make a bet. Let’s see who has the most game to get with her.”

Scott looks back and forth from the two guys, feeling uneasy, “Guys I don’t think that’s a good-”

“Deal.” Isaac smirks and sticks out his hand for Jackson to shake. It’s not an official bet unless it’s been shaken in.

Stiles snorts. What idiots.

Jackson narrows his eyes, “What Stilinski? You think you can do better?” Stiles opened his mouth to answer feeling confident which Jackson cuts off, “Oh wait. You don’t have any game.”

Stiles’ confidence disappears, “Excuse me? I have game.” Stiles throws a look at Scott for some backup which he gets a shrug in response, “Wha- I have game!” Stiles whines.

“Oh please.” Jackson laughs. Stiles takes the laugh as offence. “You’ve been with Derek since senior year of highschool. You have no experience with anyone else.”  
It has been 7 years… Stiles realizes. Him and Derek have been together since the middle of senior year after the whole Derek turning into a high schooler again. Stiles never got the whole ‘partying and hooking up with random people’ phase during college because he and Derek decided to move in together near campus to save money. It’s not like Stiles is complaining though. He’d rather be with Derek than with random hookups. He shivers at the thought.

“I’ll have you know- I do have game. Like that one time with Heather-” Stiles argues.

Jackson cuts him off again, “That doesn’t count. She was desperate to lose her virginity and she was found dead.”

Stiles frowns. “What about Malia? I dated her.”

“Derek’s cousin. Same blood. Counts as 1 person. That 1 person still being Derek. Next.” Jackson says, bored.

Stiles deflates. Now that wasn’t fair.

“Anyways, Lahey-” Jackson moves on. Scott pats Stiles on the shoulder with a sympathetic smile.

-

“Derek?” Stiles mumbles into Derek’s chest. They were cuddling on the couch with Star Trek playing in the background. Stiles obviously not paying attention as his face is buried in the warmth of Derek’s chest.

“Hmm?” Derek asks, playing with the top of Stiles’ hair.

Stiles knows it’s stupid to be bothered by the event that took place that evening because he’s in such a great and healthy relationship with a great guy. He sighs, “Do you think I have any game?”

“Sure Stiles,” Derek says. Stiles untucks his face to look at up Derek, surprised by the answer, “We have plenty of games. You bought most of them saying it’s good for Pack Game Night which got discontinued after you and Jackson kept throwing pieces at each other.”

Stiles groans, “Noo. Not that game. Like ‘talking to women’ kinda game. Clearly you do since you’re always getting hit on but what about me?”

Derek’s takes his hands off Stiles’ hair and looks down to frown at Stiles, “Talking to women is not a game.”

Stiles lets out a small laugh, feeling better, since clearly it was stupid to be upset about, “Nevermind. Thanks babe.” Stiles pushes himself up to peck Derek’s lips. Derek pulls Stiles’ body closer (even though they’re so close that their chests are touching already) to deepen the kiss. Even 7 years later, Stiles still feels butterflies in his stomach when he kisses Derek. Yeah. He doesn’t care if he has no ‘game’. He’s got Derek. So technically, he’s won the game.

 

Extra:

“Ok idiots listen up.” Stiles plops down into the booth. Isaac, Jackson and Scott were already sitting there with Stiles’ beer already pre-ordered, “I’ve done the calculations _and_ if Derek and I have sex four times a week- which is counting _down_ -” Everyone makes faces at that and Scott chokes on his beer, “that’s about 16 times a month. Which is also 192 times a year. WHICH-” Stiles slams down the paper that he’d written the calculations on, “is at LEAST 1,344 times that Derek and I have had sex.” Stiles sits down in the booth with a smirk. Jackson pulls a face like he’s eaten something sour. “Looks like I’ve won this game boys.”


End file.
